Beyond Hope
by Just a Thought
Summary: Involves Trunks and Goten getting into trouble and adventures, including a lesser character in the DBZ realm.
1. Long Time No See

Title: Beyond Hope 

Rating: G (BUT, it'll be going up to PG-13!) 

Warning: Nothing really bad happens in this part. No fighting. Basically it's the beggining to a series on another planet. If you like Goten and Trunks getting into mischief, well, that's basically what they do in this. Probably not the best of mine. But I'm learning as I write. 

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own the DB (Z) (GT) series or characters. I don't make any money off of them either by writing these fics. 

----------> 

Don't be suprised if you see me add some "new" characters into some of my stories. Although technically they arn't "new" they just havn't been used in a long time. Goten and Trunks are teens, Gohan's grown up. 

----------> 

~Zeshin?~ Gohan thought. ~Where have I heard that name before~ he was quite sure he had. ~It was a long time ago, but I'm sure I remember.~ he thought drastically. 

Gohan looked at the two groups of fighters. On one side, his, was his father, Trunks, Goten and Vegeta, all in fighting stance. On the other an alien. Battling in the forest. 

Goku was at the rear of the group. He didn't like the idea of hurting this alien who claimed he came in peace. Vegeta was ready for an all out war. Trunks was having doubts but standing firm. Goten was beside his father sharing his reluctance to fight without asking. Mean while Goten stood nearly killing himself trying to remember the face of the name. 

"Well?" Vegeta spat out. "Just why should we trust you?" he said with his usual arrogance. 

"Vegeta." Goku said sternly. "He has a much lower power level than us. How much harm could he do?" 

"I won't trust an alien." Vegeta said not moving from his decision to kill the outer space travler. 

~C'mon, remember!~ Gohan yelled inside his head. As if that were the key his mind clicked and his mind remembered. "Stop!" he screamed. 

Every one looked at Gohan curiously. "Zeshin, you spoke of finding three similar life forces on this planet you were sure you had met before, right?" he asked addressing the alien. 

"Yes." Zeshin said, "Although my race had no way of knowing who." 

"And if I'm correct you said you found one high, one medium, and one low?" Gohan asked again. 

Zeshin merely nodded his head. 

"I think that it's me." he said. "Along with Krillian and Bulma." 

"What?" the four other Sayians asked. 

"Yeah." Gohan said quite sure of himself now. "It had to be us." he turned to his friends, "When the three of us were on our way to Namek to gather the dragon balls we ran into this ship with something like a glass exterior. We helped the people escape and they showed us a short cut to Namek." 

"I remember you." Zeshin said. "You were that little kid with the bald guy with no nose. And the the girl with the blue hair too." 

"My mom?" Trunks asked. 

"Yeah." Gohan said. "I guess you didn't realize it was me because I grew up." Gohan said. 

"It has been along time." Zeshin added. 

"Well I hate to break up your reunion, but didn't this guy say he had come here asking for help?" asked Vegeta impatiently. 

"I did, you see, our kind has been enslaved by an evil emperor. I'm amazed that I was able to escape." Zeshin said sadly. "Our kind may have warriors, but none are able to stand up to his hench men." 

"That's terrible." Gohan whispered. 

"I barely managed to escape with my life." Zeshin told the Sayians. 

"I still don't beileve you." growled Vegeta. 

"We need help. Badly." Zeshin pleaded. "You are my races' only hope." he desperatly told them. "I'm begging you to help us." 

"Dad?" Goten asked looking at his father. 

"Hmph." Vegeta snorted. "I think we all know Kakarot's decision." 

"Yeah, I'm going." Goku said. 

"Obviously." Vegeta laughed. "I'm going too. I bet there will be lot's of fighting. I'm also going to be keeping an eye on you." as he said that he gave Zeshin a dirty look. 

"I'm in." Goten said and smiled. 

"Me too." Trunks agreed. 

"Well, it's settled then." Gohan happily said. "We're all going." 

"Not all of us." Goku said wagging a finger at Goten and Trunks. "You two are staying here." 

"But daaaaad." Goten whined. "Why can't I go too?" 

"Because you have to clean your room." Goku said sternly. 

"Well, I'll miss you Goten." Trunks sadly confessed. 

"Not so fast." Vegeta sneered. "As much as I hate to agree with Kakarot, both of your rooms are pig styes. And if Bulma doesn't get her way about that room there's going to be a tongue lashing, and I'm certianly not going to get it." 

"But..." both boys whined. 

Gohan, try as he might could stop a chuckle from coming out. 

"Why don't you make Gohan stay home?" Goten complained. 

"Because." Goku said looking at Goten firmly. "He isn't a teenager any more." 

Trunks and Goten stumbled off grumbling to themselves about how life wasn't fair and trudged off in the direction of home. 

"Well, now that the duet of trouble is out of the way we can help you out now." Gohan snickered. 

"Thank you, my space ship is over here." Zeshin said leading Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan over to a black oval shaped ship in a clearing. Zeshin pressed a few buttons on the side of it and the space ship lifted several feet off the ground. 

Zeshin walked beneath the craft and signaled for the others to do the same. As the four were transported into the space ship, Trunks and Gohan steeped out of the woods. 

"No way I'm getting left behind." a determend Trunks said. He dragged Goten beneath the craft. Just in time. The space ship transported them up just as the opening shut. 

The two Sayians surveyed their surroundings. They were in a small three sided room, about the size of a closet with no door. Goten peered out the opening into the hall way. He saw a door slide shut at the end of the hall. 

Goten cautiously stepped out into the hallway. On the opposite side of the room he had come out of was another door labled kitchen. Trunks peered out behind Goten and saw the sign. Both of them licked they're lips. "Food." 

"I say we go eat." Trunks motioned towards the door. 

"We can't think of food right now though. First we have to find a place to hide. If we get caught this soon they can take us back and then we're in for it." Goten pointed out. Goten went to the next set of doors. The one on the right was labled sleeping. The one to the left had a lable reading storage. "This looks promising." Goten said devilishly. 

He looked for the door knob or handle to open the door but found none. He stared at the white door wondering what to do. The door at the end of the hall had nothing written on it. Goten assumed it was the cockpit. 

Goten turned his attention back to the door. He noticed a small key pad at the side of the door. ~I wonder if this opens it.~ he thought and tried a few of the bottons. He couldn't find open though because the words were written in some weird language. After a couple minutes of trying Goten gave up and moved aside. 

"What's so hard about this?" Trunks asked and pushed a random key. He chose the »§ key. The door glided open silently. 

"Of all the dumb luck." Goten whispered. (^ô^ Aniiija) 

"Hey." Trunks protested loudly. 

"Shhh." Goten hissed. "Do you want to get us caught." 

"No." Trunks whispered sheepishly. 

Goten slipped into the storage compartment which was actually quite large. Trunks followed him. It was dark inside, but the two Sayians could see the crates of things. 

"Now to shut this." Goten said bending over another lit up key pad. He began pushing all sorts of buttons. ~C'mon!~ he thought mentally. ~Close!~ 

His finger fell upon the «§ button. The door soundlessly closed. 

Though it was the storage compartment there were still windows at the left side of the ship. Trunks walked over to the window and peered out. 

"Goten!" he called out urging his friend to come closer. "We're not even off of earth yet." 

"We arn't?" Goten asked walking over to the large single paneled window. "I thought we would have left by now." Goten commented. 

Both the Sayians were prevented from speaking as the floor beneath them began to rumble. The two fell down to the floor. They felt literally like jelly as the ship escaped earth's gravity. 

"Tttthhhiisss iiisss ppprreettyy exxitttinngg, hhuuuhhh?" Goten asked. His words were drawn out and shaking. 

As the two felt themselves leave earths gravity, they began to float upward. Once they were a couple inches above the floor. Then artifical gravity took control. 

"Umph." Trunks and Goten huffed as they fell to the floor. "They should have put in seat belts." Goten observed rubbing his back. "Geez that floor is hard." 

Both of the Sayians got up and looked out of the window. "Wow. It's so far away." Goten said amazed. 

"Yeah, and now it's only a little pinprick." Trunks said. "We must be moving pretty fast." 

"Look, there goes Mars, and the asteroid belt. Look at Jupiter, and Saturn." Goten had a certian sense of awe in his voice. 

"There goes Uranus and Neptune, Pluto." Trunks laughed as Goten waved out the window. 

"What do you suppose we'll find?" Goten inquired. 

"I don't know," Trunks admitted. "My dad used to tell me storys about different planets he had conquered." 

"Yeah?" Goten asked interested, "Like what?" 

"Well, he told me about this one planet. Arla or Arlia, something like that. I think he stopped there on his way to earth." Trunks face concentrated, "He said that he and this guy named Nappa destroyed it right after they saved it." 

"Look at all the stars." Goten decided to change the subject. I wonder how many there are." 

"Too many to count." Trunks replied. 

Suddenly the ship started swerving violently throwing the two Sayians flying off their feet. A thud was heard and a rumble ran through the ship. 

"What the..." Trunks trailed off as he climbed up to look out the window. 

"Oh my..." Goten too was silenced as he looked outside. 

Me: Dun dun dun duuuuun! Hello, yeah, not that great a point to leave off at huh? Well, what will happen? What's going on! What are those two so afraid of. Wait and see. Yep, don't you hate the word wait? 

Vegeta: Move over, let me talk! 

Me: What are you doing here? 

Vegeta: Listen up, I know more of you read then comment. So either comment or prepare to die! 

Me: Geez, what are you doing. I wanted people to comment, not get scared away and quit reading. Besides, how could you figure out whos read and who hasn't? 

Vegeta: Hmm good point, I think I'll just kill you! 

Me: Uh uh. I hate to do this to you, but if you don't shut your mouth I'll just have to make you appear in a pink tutu. 

Vegeta: Me, Prince of the Sayians? I think not. 

Me: Oh yeah? 

*poof* 

Vegeta: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!! 

Me: Okay he's gone. *shaking head* Letting Veggie talk freely is a mistake. 

Vegeta: *from background* I heard that! 

Me: Uh, better go before this becomes longer than the story, and before I get killed. Please leave a comment! (hint hint) I really like comments. 


	2. Death Trap

Title: Beyond Hope: Death Trap 

Rating: PG-13 

Warnings: Some language and some detailed description, other wise not all that serious. May be some out of characterness. So watch out. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dragon Ball (Z) (GT) series and characters. I don't make any money off of this either. 

----------> 

Gosh, I'm sorry. Sorry for the wait. I've had a lot to do lately. Hope you don't hate me. As I left off, Trunks and Goten were staring out the window at some sort of danger. Well, now for part two! 

----------> 

Trunks and Goten's eyes were filled with fear. They looked out the window and saw thousands of asteriods surrounding the ship. 

"Not good." Trunks mumbled. 

"We're dead." Goten squeaked. 

The two kept staring out the window, they couldn't believe that there could be so many asteriods in one place. As they stared a bright beam of light disenegrated several of the asteriods creating somewhat of a path through the sea of asteriods. 

"Huh? What was that?" Trunks asked startled. Asking about the beam. 

"I don't know." Goten said worried. "But there's footsteps up there." he pointed upwards and gulped. 

"Do you think it's little green men?" Trunks asked with a fake sense of enthusiam. 

Goten made a face at his friend. "This is no time to act funny Trunks." 

"Oh, and look who's talking." Retorted Trunks. 

"I heard footsteps." Goten insisted. 

"Sure. I think your just hearing things, I'm more concerened about that beam of bright light." Trunks said. He was just about to say something snide to Goten about his hearing when he heard a thud. 

Both Trunks and Goten froze. They're hearts began to race. Goten and Trunks looked at each other. Eyes wide with fear. 

Suddenly Gohan's face popped into view. Of course he was in a space suit, but seeing him was just a tad scary for the two friends. 

"AHHMMMPPHHH!" the two teens screamed and bearly managed to stiffle their screams as they remembered they were in hiding. 

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan did likewise. Seeing his little brother and Trunks hiding inside the ship came as quite a shock. ~But then again.~ Gohan thought, ~I might as well have expected it.~ 

Gohan dropped down even further and began to start his work. 

"Can you hear me?" Zeshin asked through a small radio. 

"Yeah." Gohan said. 

Goten noticed that his older brother was moving his mouth. He was speaking, but not to Trunks or him. "Oh no." he groaned. I think Gohan's ratting us out." 

"Damn." Trunks mumbled. 

"Do you have the patch?" Zeshin asked. 

"Yeah." Gohan said taking the metal plate out of the bag he was carrying. 

"Can you pry out the plate that was damaged?" Zeshin inquired. 

Gohan found that he was able to easily take out the damaged plate of metal. Next he inserted the replacment. 

"Bring the damaged plate back inside." Zeshin instructed. 

Gohan tucked the old metal plate in the bag and climbed up the window. He noticed Trunks and Goten wern't in view. ~I know I didn't imagine those two. They're probably hiding.~ he thought. ~Smart kids.~ 

Gohan climbed in through the hatch and took off his space suit helmet so that he could talk freely. He searched for Goten and Trunks' ki. Sure enough they were there in the storage compartment. 

"Well?" Zeshin asked coming up behind Gohan starling him. 

"Oh, a, here." Gohan said handing over the plate. 

"Hmm, we're lucky that was the only thing damaged." Zeshin's voice got softer with each word. 

"You know, I think I'm going to try and sleep a couple of hours." Gohan said excusing himself. 

Instead of heading for the sleeping room though, Gohan went in the storage door. He opened the door quite easily and walked in. "Goten." he yelled as the door slid shut behind him. 

"Shhhhhhh!" Goten whispered. "Do you want to get us caught!" he asked peeping up from behind a crate. 

"You'll be caught sooner or later anyway." Goten responded. "Now where's Trunks?" 

"He's cowering in fear right beside...oof. What'd you do that for?" Goten asked looking down at Trunks. 

Gohan heard some mumbling and saw his brother start to snicker, though he stopped due to another punch from Trunks. "What was that?" Gohan asked. 

"Well...Goten said looking down at his friend, "you might as well tell him." Goten elbowed his friend. 

Trunks' face popped into view. "I said, he doesn't have to face my dad." Trunks began to turn red. 

"Well?" Gohan crossed his arms. "Are you going to tell them, or do I have to do everything?" he asked. 

"I think we'll just pass you up on both of your offers." Goten said and tried to shrink down closer to Trunks. Unfortunatly, Trunks and Goten ended up being dragged to the cockpit by Gohan. 

"No, don't tell my dad! He'll kill me!" Trunks screamed. 

"I guess you two should've thought about that before you snuck on board." Gohan smirked. 

"We should arrive on my planet in a couple of days." Zeshin told the two Sayians. 

Goku and Vegeta looked up as the door slid open. Their eyes widened at the sight before them. Gohan dumped the two off in front of their fathers. 

"Before you say anything," Trunks gulped, "please don't kill us." he managed to sqeak out. 

"What the hell do you think your doing here?" Vegeta cried infuriated. 

"Vegeta, calm down." Goku said, "there's got to be a better way of punishing them than beating the stuffing out of them." 

"Your right." Vegeta smirked. 

~Uh oh." both boys thought. They didn't like the gleam in Vegeta's eyes. ~This can't be good.~ 

"Man, why'd ya hafta drag me with you?" Goten complained to his friend. 

"Excuse me? Drag you? Didn't you want to go to?" Trunks snapped. 

"Well, I wouldn't have if I'd known this was going to happen." Goten whined. 

"And I don't hate this as much as you?" Trunks asked sarcastically. 

Trunks and Goten were cramed into a small little room. There was no room to move or sit comfortably. 

"How long do you think they'll keep us in here?" Goten asked fidgeting. 

"Who knows, forever?" Trunks tried to shrug but the walls prevented him from the action. "Just think what'll happen if we bust outa here." Trunks said thoughtfully. 

"I think I see what your dad was getting at." Goten laughed. "Hours in here with you would drive anybody crazy." 

Before Trunks could reply with a come back, the door opened and the two fell to the ground. They heard chuckling and looked up to see Gohan standing over them. "Your being let out early on account of good behavior, so don't screw up." 

"Anything to keep from being shut up with him." Trunks said pointing to Goten. 

"Haha, you should try being locked up with yourself sometime." Goten sneered. 

"Do you two want to go back in there?" Gohan asked, "Cause I'd gladly lock the door behind you." 

Trunks and Goten simply ran out of the room. In their flight they almost ran head first into Goku. 

"Uh, hi dad." Goten nervously said. 

"Hi." Goku replied cocking an eyebrow. "The two teens ran around Goku to the Eating room. "Figures." Goku muttered. 

A few days later the whole group were up in the front. A small redish planet came into view. "That's strange." Zeshin muttered checking his instuments. "This doesn't look like my planet. But it should be." 

"What are you talking about?" Goku asked. 

"We're at the right location, but that isn't my planet. My planet was green and blue, filled with planets, animals, and life. That rock down there is nothing more than a deserted death zone." Zeshin said shaking his head. 

"Didn't you say your people were forced to flee by Freeza?" Gohan asked. 

"Yes, we found a nice uninhabited planet. We named it Yume." Zeshin stared blankly into space as he talked. 

"Dream?" Gohan asked puzzled. 

"Yeah, it was only a dream of ours to find a new planet and live in peace." Zeshin explained. "We had warriors too. You know, to protect us, but..." 

The space ship silently landed. The six stepped out. They had landed near what looked like a city. All of them looked away disgustedly. There were bodies everywere. The walls and ground were smeared red with the blood of thousands. 

"Our warriors weren't strong enough." Zeshin whispered with tears in his eyes. He bent down and examined a young child that lay lifeless near him. There was blood all over his arms. His face had been mutilated. A deep cut to his head showed the white of his skull. Zeshin's stomach lurched and his arms began to tremble. 

Gohan looked at his feet. Whoever had done this had done it recently. Whoever had done this was ruthless. To kill little children, and for what purpose? An eerie silence lay on the city. Gohan moved away from the group. He entered a small building being careful not to step on any of the dead. He looked around. The scene before him disgusted him. It looked like an orphanage or school, every child was dead. Gohan shut his eyes and tried not to cry. He'd seen many horrible things in his life. Not like this though. Little children who looked as though they'd died begging to live. Gohan thought he could even hear they're crying. But he wasn't hearing things. He actually heard crying. He searched through the building, as the crying got lowder he knew he was getting closer. Finally he entered what looked like a bed room. 

Gohan's shoes echoed on the floor, at the sound the crying immediatly stopped. It was too late though. Gohan knew it was coming from beneath a bed. He looked under a bed and came face to face with a small girl no more than six. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. 

She looked like she'd seen hell. She'd probably been through hell. 

"Shhhhhhhhhh." Gohan hissed covering her mouth. She bit down hard. Gohan grinned and bore the pain. Eventually she stopped biting. "I'm going to take my hand away now." Gohan said calmly. "Just promise me you won't try to burst my eardrum again." 

She nodded and he took his hand away from her mouth. She was nervous but quiet. "What's your name?" Gohan asked. 

"Chiko." she said in a small voice. 

"Hello Chiko." Gohan said plesantly, "My name is Gohan. I'm here to help." 

"They killed every one." she said flatly. 

"Who?" asked Gohan. 

"The bad men." 

"Do you feel like you could trust me?" Gohan asked. 

Chiko looked at him cautiously, tense, "Yes." she could sense that he was different from the evil things that had come and destroyed her world. 

"Then follow me." Gohan led the way. 

He wandered through a hole in the building into another. It seemed as though it were a research facitity. He knew he should probably tell the others of his "find" but he needed to look around a bit. See more of what had happened, as horrible as it was. To piece together the details and see if he could make sense of this massacre. 

Gohan looked at the table. He found dozens of blood stained papers. They were all research progress on the study of curing certian diseases. Gohan searched around. He found paper after paper of imformation. As he was looking through a stack of papers behind a desk in the back of the building he felt a slight pain in his shoulder. His vision began to blur and his legs felt unstable. He managed to turn himself around. He saw a figure in the shadows with a needle. It flashed a smile. 

~What?~ Gohan thought stumbling back and over the desk. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" he asked defiantly. Chiko ran around behind Gohan. 

"You may not be Zeshin, but you'll do." The thing laughed cruelly. 

That was the last thing Gohan felt or heard because he suddenly blacked out. Chiko's screams for help went unheard. 

Lucky lil me, and I was hoping to get at least 5 reviews, instead I get 6!!!! But seriously I'm really sorry about the wait. I'll try and get these things posted as soon as I can. 


	3. Dying Race

Warning: Mild language. Chiko gets hurt. (Sorry Chelsee) But do you really think I'd kill her ~You killed your favorite character. Why wouldn't you kill some girl you just made up?~ I wouldn't kill her! Your not supposed to kill the little kids that are introduced to the audience! ~So, your going to break the rules, what's so new?~ I hate it when your right. ~Yeah I know.~ *Grumble* I talk to myself, so what? Haven't you ever talked to yourself? 

Disclaimer: I don't own DB (Z, GT) or the characters, I don't make a single cent off of these storys. 

----------> 

We left off as Gohan has just blacked out. Chiko is screaming for help, but the others can't hear her. Before I go any further into the story though, I'd like to thank, Anija, v, Chelsee, Goku Girl, Luana, M. Jade, Daemon, Saiyajin Horse, Kakkarot, Great SaiyaGirl, and no name. Thanks. To anyone reading, feel free to comment. I appriciate it. By the way, I'm not very good with titles as you can probably tell. 

----------> 

Gohan woke with a pain in his head. For a moment his vision blurred. He tried to rub his head. Then he realized that his arms were clasped to the wall. He should have been able to break the clasps in just a matter of seconds. But he felt drained of his power. Gohan moaned. He noticed there was a tube hanging from his right arm. It was pumping in some sort of liquid. Gohan heard a noise and looked up. 

There stood the creature from the shadows. Tall and muscular, he was completly red. It wasn't his skin though, it was more like a skin tight suit. His eyes were dark and red. He had hands and feet like a normal person, but his face looked more like a horses, long and drawn out. 

"What have you done with the girl." Gohan asked through gritted teeth. 

"The girl?" the creature laughed hautily. "She's in the next room, dying a slow and painful death." he said cruelly. 

"Coward." Gohan hissed, teeth clenced tighter, "What kind of sick pleasure do you get from killing innocent children." 

"Me?" the thing asked faking a tone of suprise, "I don't get sick pleasure from it. It would just be a shame to let any of the creatures live." 

"You call them creatures when your the one murdering innocent people?" Gohan asked almost sick. 

"I wouldn't talk Sayian." he made the name Sayian sound like an insult. "Wasn't it your race that destroyed entire civilizations? Besides, these people arn't exactly innocent. They too have killed. Countless more I dare say, than the Sayians ever did. They were blood thirsty people." he leaned closer to Gohan, "They were quite more efficent killers then any Sayian." 

"How did you know my heritage?" Gohan asked shocked. 

"I'm not dumb." he scoffed. "I took a blood test before you woke up." he looked at the bands that held Gohan securly. "To make sure you were properly restrained. Of course all of our restraints were far too weak to hold you so we had to keep you weak." 

"As I said though, no where close to that of Zeshin and his people. That's why I must destroy their race." 

"I don't believe you." Gohan said filled with anger. "I refuse to believe that. I first met Zeshin and his people when I was a child. They didn't seem hostile." Gohan felt a surge of rage wash over him. "How can you do this to people?" Gohan asked anger building. 

"It's my job." the thing replied. "By the way. My name is Derui, what's yours?" he said in almost a pleasant voice." 

"Gohan." Gohan replied. He could feel the steel beginning to weaken. Somehow he was managing to break them. The grusome sight on the streets fueled Gohan's wrath and was enough to push him over the edge. With an enormous "Crack!" the steel of one band broke and Gohan stood with his left arm free. He yanked the tube out of his right arm. "It's your turn to die." he said coldly feeling the others' much weaker power level. Feeling his strength return almost at once. He easily jerked his other hand free. Gohan rubbed his wrists and grinned at the alien. 

Derui gasped, shocked that Gohan had escaped. "Hhh...how?" he stammered. 

"Never under estimate a Sayian." Gohan said smirking. 

"Remember what I told you about them!? They're evil! They'll destroy the entire universe!" Derui panicked. 

"Just the two of them?" Gohan asked with mock bewilderment. 

Derui smirked. "Are you going to save your friend? Or will you stay and punish me?" 

Gohan knew he had a point. Either save Chiko or beat the scum in front of him. He was torn between the two. Finally he knocked the alien unconcious and ran into the next room. 

He found Chiko lying on the floor of what appeared to be a glass cage. "Watch out. That cage is filled with an airborn viruse capable of killing a person in a slow agonizing death." Gohan heard Derui's voice over an intercom. Appearently he hadn't been knocked out. 

~Damn. No choice.~ Gohan though. ~I've got to get her out of there, maybe then she would have a chance. After all he didn't say it was incurable.~ 

Gohan broke the glass easily and picked up Chiko. He took her and set her on a table. ~Hmm. Gohan thought. If he was able to do a blood test, that means there is instuments in here that would allow me to test her blood. 

He searched around frantically. He searched until he came upon a machine it had a few blood samples on it. ~I hope this is it, and I'm doing it right." Gohan thought. Gohan had reached the conclusion that Derui had left. After all. During his little speech, Gohan had heard rockets. 

Gohan took what appeared to be a needle and stuck it in Chiko's arm. When Gohan had collected enough he stopped withdrawling blood and stuck a bandage on her arm. Then he typed away trying to figure out which bottons to use. He noticed something familiar in her blood. Upon further investigation he found it was a common cold virus. ~Cold Viruses are fatal?~ he asked himself. ~Well maybe not for us, mabey just for them.~ 

He turned around as he heard Chiko stirring. "Are colds deadly?" he asked. 

Chiko didn't understand what a cold was. 

~Lucky me.~ Gohan thought rather unenthusiastically. ~I won't die. Poor kid.~ he thought as he glanced over at Chiko. 

"Where could Gohan be?" Goku asked staring over at Vegeta and Zeshin. 

"Who knows." Trunks said scanning the town. "His ki is being pushed down somehow." 

"He's been gone for over two hours." Goten added nervously. 

"Hey guys." Gohan suprised the four Sayians and Zeshin. 

"Gohan!" Goku breathed a sigh of comfort. "We were beginning to worry." 

"I was locked up in this spaceship." Gohan explained. "My abductor fleed as soon as I was free, and this little girl is dying." he sighed. 

Chiko peeked out from behind Gohan's legs. She briefly cast a scared eye on the four other Sayians, but when her eyes fell upon Zeshin she squeaked with joy. She was about to run over to him, but Gohan stopped her. 

"Why are you doing that?" Zeshin asked and started to walk towards the two. 

"No!" Gohan shouted causing Zeshin to stop. "She has a cold." he warned. The four from earth cocked an eyebrow. Zeshin, like Chiko had no idea what a cold was. "Where you have a runny nose, sometimes puffy eyes and a cough." Gohan explained. 

Zeshin gasped. "Hurry." he said turning around and running down the street. The others quickly followed. They reached a shop that Zeshin was standing in front of. "It has more effects on us than you. We have numerous pains, spit up blood. It's not a pleasant death." He kicked down the door and rushed inside. 

He searched through the selfs in the back, pulling off all sorts of bottles. Finally he found the correct one. He tore the seal off and gave Chiko two of the small blue pills. Then he took two himself. Chiko felt a strange feeling come over her. Then she fell asleep. 

"What was that?" Goku asked. 

"It's a cure for what you call a cold." Zeshin replied. "But it's a fifty-fifty chance." he warned. "In most cases it doesn't work for small children." he said sadly. 

The seven of them traveled back to Zeshin's spaceship. Gohan carrying Chiko since it could still be dangerous for Zeshin. 

Onboard Gohan set the girl on a bed. His mind began to wander. ~What if she dies?~ he thought to himself. He shook the thought out of his head. ~I shouldn't think like that.~ he told himself. 

Around an hour later Chiko began to stir. Gohan smiled, ~Tough little kid.~ Then out loud he asked, "How are you feeling?" 

Chiko clutched her side and moaned. She pointed to the area around her heart. 

"This can't be good." Gohan munbled. 

"I'm going to die?" she asked. 

It almost broke Gohan's heart. She reminded him so much of himself. He'd faced death early in life too when Radditz (Yup Chelsee I spell it like this too.) arrived. Here was this little girl face to face with dying. How could he lie to her? 

Gohan tried to summon up a smile. He tried to hold the tears back. ~A common cold easily cured with us. Deadly to them.~ he thought. Out loud he whispered. "I don't know." 

Gohan turned and walked to the door. He quietly stepped outside and went to the cockpit. He walked in to find the whole crowd waiting for him, even Vegeta. He shook his head in despair. 

Vegeta remained the cold statue. His face as hard as stone. Inside though, he felt a tinge of pity. Goten and Trunks just got wide eyed with their mouths hanging open. Goku turned his back and stared blankly out into space. Zeshin slumped in his chair as his eyes clouded. Gohan sat down on the floor and just stared at the smooth surface. It was strange, the six of them had only known Chiko for a very short time. Yet, she was so young. 

Goku turned back around. His eyes filled with anger. "There's got to be a cure." he said hopefully. 

"If there was, those things would be able to tell us." Zeshin answered glumly. 

"Why don't we kidnap the guy who gave her the cold?" Trunks asked. 

Zeshin shook his head. "Even if they had the cure, it would be too late. She'll die within a day." he thrust his eyes downward. "She doesn't have a chance." 

Gohan thought back to what he had been thinking. ~It will kill them but not us.~ "Wait!" Gohan yelled perking up. "I have an idea. It's just a slim chance, but it could work." 

Yeah, short, and a bad place to leave off, and not my best huh? I know. But I got this one up sooner didn't I? Oh I hope Chiko will make it! ~You mean you don't know?~ Of course I don't know, I'm making this up as I go. ~Great, now she's rhyming.~ Hey I am a pretty good poet. ~NO! No your not! Believe me!~ Shut up. ~Only if you promise not to rhyme.~ K. 

Vegeta: Move over worthless human. 

Me: Wasn't that pink tutu punishment enough? 

Vegeta: I brought a change of clothes. 

Me: *smirk* 

*poof* 

Vegeta: Oink! Oink! Oink! 

Me: I don't think Vegeta's going to be bothering me much more. 

Vegeta: Oink oink oink oink! 


	4. Gohan's Rage

Warning: Language, though no, it's not every other sentence. I mean would you have Gohan speaking to a killer of children like this- "Darn you, you no good man. Darn you." Some violence. Tried not to go into too much detail on the whole "acid" thing. Oh, and this may be a bit unrealistic, but, uh, bare with me, k? 

Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, the characters. I don't make any money of 'em either. I don't own the series, the studio. Zip, nada, nothin. I just write about 'em. 

----------> 

Yeah, well it's short, if you want to make it long thought you can resize your browser so that it only shows one line at a time and then the little sliding bar will be really little. Well, It's just a thought. (Yeah, to every one out there who has made fun of my name. I don't care, I do it to myself!) Gohan thinks he might have found the cure to Chiko's sickness. It's just a shot in the dark though. 

----------> 

Er. Screetch. Stop! I almost forgot. Thanks to my new reviewers, D'oh Crap, Mimich, Siti, Jadet, Little Bulmacahn, and Nikki. Let me know if I get your name wrong. Or if I forget your name. You deserve the thanks (every single reviewer). 

----------> 

"What do you mean?" Zeshin asked puzzled. 

"If colds only make us sick, but arn't fatal. Then maybe a blood tranfusion would work!" 

"It's worth a try." Goku commented. 

"I'm have the equipment required to do that." Zeshin said happily. 

In a few minutes Zeshin had fished out a small gray cube. The others all looked at it with an uneasy feeling. They'd certainly never seen anything like it. "Gohan." Zeshin instructed. "I'll have to show you how to use it. I can't get anywhere near her." He motioned for Gohan to come closer. Zeshin tapped on the cube. It grew two spikes on each end. "You have to find her artery on one of her wrists." Zeshin told Gohan. He searched around on his own wrist. Then he took Gohan's index and middle finger on his wrist. "You should be able to feel her pulse. Our anatomys are very similar so it shouldn't be too hard." Gohan felt the strange pulse underneath the skin. It was more like a double beat. Instead of beat beat beat. The pulse was more like bebeat bebeat bebeat. 

Gohan shook his head to show that he understood. Then he withdrew his hand. "What do I do with the cube?" he asked. 

Zeshin took the small cube in his hand. It was no bigger than his palm. He pointed towards the barbs on each end. "These go in to each person's artery." he told Gohan. "Do you understand how to use it?" he asked. Gohan again shook his head yes. "Now, we need someone to do the actual transfusion." 

Goku's eyes bugged out. All the Sayians got sweat drops on their foreheads. GOku started to edge towards the door way, but was stopped by Vegeta. "Where's the mighty super-sayian going?" he asked with a grin. 

Goku gulped. "To get a snack." he said weakly. 

"Not right now Kakarot, first we have to help this little girl." he smirked. Goku gulped again. Even though his fear of needles was unbearable he knew he had to stick around. "Have both of you ever had a cold?" Gohan asked. "I don't know." Goku replied searching his memory. 

"I wouldn't bother remembering a cold." Vegeta said in his usual arrogant voice. 

"Well then," Gohan said, "I don't think we should try giving her pure Sayian blood. Maybe a mix." he suggested. 

"Who does that leave. You can't do the transfusion and be the blood doner at the same time." Zeshin pointed out doubtfully. 

"That leaves Trunks and Gohan." Goku said happy to escape the needle. 

"Huh?" the two teens asked in suprise. 

"Which one?" Gohan asked. 

"Him." Goten replied pointing at Trunks. "After all, he is royalty." 

"Yeah, but I'm sure his blood type would match hers." Trunks said pointing back at Goten. 

"I don't think blood type really matters when your doing a transfusion with aliens." Zeshin once again pointed out. 

"Yeah, but wouldn't you want someone as close to her age as possible?" Trunks asked sweating. 

"Could be and advantage." Gohan shrugged. 

"NOOOOOOO!" Goten screamed as Gohan and Goku dragged him into the room Chiko was in. 

"So..." Trunks said slyly, "guess it's a good thing me and Goten tagged along." 

Vegeta growled at Trunks and gave him on of those, one-more-word-and-your-dead looks. 

After about a half an Gohan came back out looking exausted. "Well?" they all asked. Goku appeared behind his son. 

"It went well." he replied, "But it took us most of the time to get him calmed down." Goku said shaking his head. 

"Goten is pretty weak." Gohan added, "He got some of her blood too you know, so now his body has to go through a slightly weakened strain." 

Just as Gohan finished his sentence there was a beeping on one of the panals. Zeshin rushed over to the controls. He looked up to see a strange red colored planet. "We're here he whispered. The Sayians rushed over to the front window and gazed at the scarlet planet looming in front of them. 

"As red as the blood shed that race has caused." Zeshin muttered in disgust. 

That brought fresh memories into Gohan's mind. He shook his head in disapproval for the way he was thinking. ~Gohan, snap out of it.~ he yelled inside his head. ~Zeshin would never have killed entire races. Sure, but what about the rest of his kind?~ his mind asked. ~Why would they have been fleeing when I first met them?~ he argued back. ~How do you know they were fleeing? They could have been going to another planet to destroy it.~ his mind asked. ~Why would they have let us go?~ he countered. ~Because they felt your power levels, because they were afraid you would destroy them.~ his mind retorted. ~This is crazy!~ Gohan thought. ~Why am I thinking this?~ 

By now they had entered the planets atmosphere. It was dingy and pulluted. If the space ship hadn't been air tight. The smell would have been unbearable. Still, the air was breathable. 

"We need someone to stay here and look out for Goten and Chiko." Zeshin warned. "I'll do it." Trunks volunteered. 

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked skeptically. "He'll probably hate you when he wakes up." 

"I think I'll take that chance." Trunks smiled. 

The other four stepped outside the space ship and waited while Gohan searched for Derui's power level. "He's here." Gohan told the others. 

"Lead the way." Goku flared up into his powered up form. The others did like and while hiding they're levels for safety precautions, they flew after Gohan who had a lock on the power level. 

They landed outside a dingy building. It was old and looked like it was ancient. It looked as if it might have once been covered in something like paint, but now it was flaking off. Dirt and soot was smeared all over the entire building. 

Gohan calmly opened the door with a face about to explode in anger and walked in. 

At the sound of the door opening, Derui turned around so quickly that he dropped what he was working on. He froze up for a second. That second was all it took for Gohan to be right in his face, holding him off the floor by his lab coat's collar. Gohan slammed him against the wall. 

"Who the hell gives you the right to kill off entire species?!" he screamed in rage. "What kind of a person are you?! To torture and kill little children?! You fuckin coward! Because of you, she's barely holding on to life!" Gohan was now slowly choking Derui. He loosened his grasp. "Give us the cure." Gohan said almost too calmly. His eyes dark and full of rage. 

"There isn't one." Derui managed to say. 

"I don't believe you." Gohan hissed. 

"Really there's no way to cure it!" Derui yelped struggling to get out of Gohan's hold. 

"Give me one good reason that your truthful." Gohan darkly said. 

"You know I'm right," he whispered, "about them." 

Gohan was shocked, how could he know. He must be guessing! ~You can't let him know your having doubts.~ Gohan thought to himself. 

Gohan released his grasp. Vegeta decided to take over and blasted Derui unconcious, this time he was out black. Gohan started to hold his head and moan. There was a terrible throbbing pain inside. 

"Gohan? Are you okay?" Goku asked concerned like any parent, no matter their child's age. 

"I don't kno..." Gohan's voice trailed off as his vision blurred. He sank to his knees. The pain steadily increased. He closed his eyes in agony. The pain subsided a bit. Gohan opened one of his eyes a crack. Then both of them shot open. His vision was blood red. There was a throbbing sound that blocked all other sounds. 

"Gohan! Gohan?" Goku cried in alarm. Gohan didn't answer. He just looked up at Goku with a glazed look. 

Gohan's eyes twitched, then he stood up to face his father. He shook his head as if he were confused. Then he lunged towards Goku and started to fight. Goku taken by suprise started dodging. A Zeshin and Vegeta stood back letting the two have plenty of space. 

After a few moments Gohan began to grow careless. Less of his punches and kicks landed. More often they landed on equipment laying around the room. In a desperate attempt to nail his father Gohan punched with all his strenth. He still wasn't fast enough though and his hand broke through a beaker sitting on a counter. 

Gohan felt his flesh start to burn. He started to scream as he noticed he could see parts of his bone. The pain was incredible. "It's some sort of acid!" he screamed. The damage done the pain slightly decreased. His flesh was no longer disappering. The pain was still very strong though. Gohan's vision flickered from red to color. Still he kept up his attack. This time though he smashed into a cabinet containing chemicals. His vision faded to color just as he blacked out. 

"We need to get him back to the ship." Zeshin said. 

"Should we bring him?" Goku asked nodding toward Derui. 

"I'll take him." Vegeta told the others slinging the creature's over his shoulder and dragging Derui's body behind him. The other's noticed for the first time that he had a tail. Not like a Sayians, more like a lizards. Instead of furry, it was whip like. 

The three trudged back to Zeshin's ship. Vegeta more or less carrying Derui, Goku carrying Gohan with Zeshin leading the way. It was plain that Zeshin had been there before. He knew the land pretty well. 

"Have you been here before?" Goku asked. 

Zeshin got a dull look in his eyes. When he spoke it was with great difficulty and pain. "My people were in a war with his kind." he said talking about Derui. "We were assigned to try and take out whatever we could. I guess in the end we couldn't hold out. I'm too late." 

"Didn't you say this evil guy enslaved your race?" Goku asked. 

"He did." Zeshin answered. "On my home planet. The one... the one with all the dead?" he asked. Goku nodded. "He ruled with an iron fist there. I guess I got tired of my people and decided to destroy them." Zeshin added sadly. 

"I'm sorry." Goku said soothingly. 

Gohan woke up startled. He looked around him. It didn't look like soot covered walls. They were nice and clean. He tried to move his arm up, but he couldn't. A wave of terror swept over him. He was neatly restrained. Gohan also noticed every single muscule in is body stinged and ached. He groaned. His hand was wrapped were the "acid" had gotten on to his hand. 

Trunks walked in through the door cautiously. Gohan was suprised, he thought he would be some alien's captive. Certianly not Trunks'. Gohan considered this for a moment and decided he would be better off as an alien's prisoner. 

"What am I doing here?" he asked, his head still swimming with questions. 

"They said you went beserk and started attacking Goku." Trunks told him. 

"I what?" Gohan asked confused, he couldn't remember doing anything like that. 

"Can you let me out of these restraints?" he asked. 

Trunks shook his head. "Goku said until they could figure out what was wrong with you, you have to stay like that." 

Gohan felt self-pity begin to grow inside him. Then, once again his vision faded to red. "Oh no!" he moaned. 

"What is it?" Trunks asked alarmed. 

"This is what caused me to do it!" Gohan was beginning to panick. ~What if I break out of these bonds and hurt them?~ He felt a sudden pain comming from his neck. "My neck!" he gasped. The pain was getting really hard to bare. 

Trunks pulled Gohan's neck down so that he could see the back. He found a small micro-chip. 

"Trunks get away from me!" Gohan warned. "I'm not going to me myself!" 

Trunks reached for the micro-chip. Gohan could feel something dark comming to take over him. "Hurry!" he warned. 

Just as the other personality was about to break through Trunks snatched the chip off of Gohan's neck. The pain instantly vanished. Gohan collapsed in his restraints with relief. "Crush it." he said emotionlessly. 

Trunks did as he was told and dropped the chip to the floor, then he stepped on it and groundit in to the floor. There was a small cracking noise under his foot. When he removed his shoe all that was left of the chip was scrap. 

"This is it." Zeshin said as they flew towards the tall black tower. "Tachi and his minions work, live, you name it, they do it there." 

Vegeta tired of carrying Derui set him down momentarily. He began to stir. Vegeta kicked him. "Wake up." he ordered. 

Derui's eyes opened quickly. "What do you want?" he asked. 

"I want the cure." Vegeta said. Vegeta knew that if he didn't have the cure he was as good as dead. 

"There...there...is none." he said cowardly. 

"Go to hell." Vegeta sneered and blasted Derui down to the firery depths of the underworld. 

Goku, who even though he cared for evil people just could not bring himself to justify either one of them. Derui had killed countless, with help no doubt, sentenced a poor innocent girl to die. Vegeta had killed him. Either way it was just a terrible outcome. 

The three faced the building which dwarfed them. They stared up at it. It must have been 30 levels high. Each level the size of two or three regular human stories. 

A small glowing red orb appeared before them. A small face appeared in it. It looked somewhat like a dragon. "Welcome Zeshin. Who are your friends?" he asked as if he knew Zeshin well. 

"Friends. They've come with me to destroy and kill your evil ways." 

"Well, we'll see." he snickered. "I, Tachi shall not be over thrown by three rebells." 

"You speak quite properly for a dark villian." Zeshin spat. 

"If you can match your talk, I'll be quite impressed." Tachi sneered. Behind him a door opened. A tremendous beast that looked exactly like a t-rex stepped out into the light. "Let's see if you can fight as well as you say you can." Tachi mocked. 

Oh my! Oh my! I'm sooooooooooo sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy lately. You should be glad that I decided to work on this the 29th. I had one final day in February. Please don't hate me because I post too slow. I mean, since I don't even write that well either. So please comment! I appriciate it. You can even comment to correct me on all my spelling mistakes (wait, that could take a lot of space up on the comment page.) Oh well. I'm gonna try really hard to get the next one up sooner. I'll try and get it up before Sunday, but I'm not promising anything. Something may come up. 


	5. False Identity

Warnings: Vegeta suddenly grows a sense of humor (though I don't think I'm very funny). Language. Some violence, though I don't try and go into a lot of detail. Out of characterness is just something you have to watch out for in my stuff. I think Vegeta is actually rather...um...happy, giddy? I don't know, but he does seem out of character. I write a lot depending on my mood. And when I started writing that segment I was on a sugar high. 

Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, the characters. I don't make any money of 'em either. I don't own the series, the studio. Zip, nada, nothin. I just write about 'em. I also don't own anything that has to do with Barney. 

----------> 

Note: In my other story Derui was annihalated by Vegeta's ki blast. I want to clear that up in case there was any confusion. He wasn't exactly a fighter. He was more of a scientist with a low power level. So Vegeta could kill him with one blast. Note: In the episode Zeshin was in he seemed like a hero and ebery one knew him. Just keep that in mind as you read. We left off as this big dinosaur thing came out of a door. A new villian was introduced, and Derui bit the dust. 

----------> 

"What the hell?" Vegeta asked. 

The thing roared as loud as it could and set the ground shaking. Goku felt it turn to pudding beneath his feet. 

"This is It. I beileve you call them dinosaurs on your planet." Tachi sneered. 

"You mean called. They became extinct." Vegeta said returning the expression. Goku gave him a funny look. "What. You pick up things when your kid goes through school." Vegeta shrugged alomost comic like. 

"Looks easy enough to beat." Zeshin said lying to himself. However, Vegeta would not let the situation rest. 

"Hey!" he yelled, "What kind of a name is It?" he mocked. 

"Vegeta." Goku hissed. 

"My name is not a joke." the dinosaur growled. 

"Ooh! Somebody call Barney. Tell him he has a loooooong lost twin brother." Vegeta snickered. Goku gave him another skeptical look. "What Kakarot? Like I said, you learn things as your kids grow up. Wait scratch that. That IS Barney." 

"You two really shouldn't be joking around about this." Zeshin whispered. 

"I beileve your companion may have been acting slightly strange?" Tachi asked. 

"Which one?" Goku asked. 

"The one that started to attack you." Tachi causually said. 

"Gohan? My son?" Goku asked suprised that it knew of what had happened. 

"I had my minion Derui place a micro chip on him. In case anything should happen." Tachi explained. 

"I'm sick of talk. It's just plain cheap." Vegeta growled. 

"Well, It can fight. Let's see how well you can." Tachi laughed. 

"One question." Vegeta stopped him. "How come your dinosaur can talk?" he asked. 

"He's not from earth." Tachi explained. 

"Well, Barney better get ready. I won't be an easy match." Vegeta yelled charging at the dino. 

Tachi's little orb disapeared and the dinosaur was left to attack at will. It nimbly dodged Vegeta's attack. 

"Dang." Goku whispered. "That sure isn't your everyday dinosaur." 

It whipped it's tail around and grabbed Vegeta by the hair. Then he threw him as far as he could. Of course, Vegeta was back in a few seconds determind to teach that thing a lesson for disrespecting his pride. 

"Take this!" he cried. "Big Bang Attack!" 

The dino reeled back in pain. He clearly wasn't prepared for an energy attack. His teeth glinted in the light of the sun. Blindly he lunged for Vegeta. Vegeta was too fast though. He side stepped and as the dino turned to get in lunging position again he hit it with a large ki blast to the eyes. 

The dinosaur started to frantiacally rub it's eyes with it's little fore claws. It was simply no use though. Vegeta kicked it in the side of his head, dazing it even further. 

Vegeta was clearly winning the fight so far. The dinosaur tried to bargin for his life. "Zeshin!" he cried out of panick. "I can tell you where your people are!" 

"They're dead." Zeshin replied coldly. 

"Not all of them!" the dinosaur protested. 

"I don't beileve you." Zeshin replied. 

"It's true. Tachi decided that it would be a waste to just kill every one of you, so he took about a thousand. 

Zeshin's eyes snapped up to look at the It. "Are you lying?" he asked narrowing his eyes. 

It shook it's head vigorously. "No. They're still alive." 

"Show me." Zeshin commanded. He turned towards Vegeta. "If he's lying, I promise you can finish him." 

Vegeta stood up out of fighting position and took on his usual posture. He cocked an eyebrow. "Who says I need permission?" he asked with his normal arrogance. 

Zeshin sort of rolled his eyes. He'd learned to cope with Vegeta's ego. Then the three of them looked toward It. Before their eyes he began to change. His form changed to look like a human. He had teal skin and his eyes looked like a snakes as well as a head that looked like a snake without the scales. His mouth had tons of sharp teeth and a forked tongue that snapped in an out of his mouth between them. 

He had huge lizard like feet with webbing between the toes. Obviously, once he had been a creature that spent it's time in the water. Now, if there was any water to begin with, it was all dried up. His torso was covered in purple body armor, much like the Sayians. His arms were short and weak looking as well as narrow. He would have been a comidic looking character if it wern't for the head. 

"What kind of creature are you?" Vegeta asked skeptically eyeing It. 

"My people do not have a name." It replied. "We change in to deadlier creatures because our real body's are so weak." he explained. 

"So this is your real form?" Goku asked. 

It shook his head. He looked fearfully up at the grat tower. He muttered something in a foriegn tongue. Then out loud he openly cursed Tachi. Goku, Zeshin, and Vegeta looked at him strangly. 

"It is not my real name." he said changing the subject. "Call me Psudomorph. That tyrant gave me that stupid name." Once again all three looked at Psudomorph uneasily. 

"I think we'll call you Psudo." Zeshin replied arching an eyebrow. "It's easier on the tongue." 

Psudo simply nodded then proceeded to walk in the direction of the horizon. 

"Where are you going?" Goku asked ready to stop him. 

"Where else?" he countered. "To the mines." 

So they walked to the mines. Vegeta brought up the subject of flying there, but the others replied that it was too dangerous, they could be spotted or sensed. 

They walked for hours until Psudo finally stopped. The others behind him stopped too. They were just about to walk over a hill, but psudo stopped them at the base. 

"Why are you stopping?" Vegeta asked angered. 

Psudo didn't reply, he got down on his stomach and crawled to the crest of the hill. The others did likewise and crawled to the top with him. They were all shocked to see hundreds of people toiling and mining. There were people with stun clubs there monotoring the others working. 

"They're slaves." Zeshin whispered, shocked. 

Goku began to get that feeling, the one that put him in battle mode, the need to fight. To fight for these people. Vegeta on the other hand wasn't phased at all. 

Zeshin was now over his shock and his blood was boiling. He wanted to lash out at the people who had done this to his race. Yet he knew a random strike on this mine couldn't help much. There could be other mines besides this one. 

Vegeta could relate to this. He didn't seem one bit shocked at the sight, but deep down it reminded him of the Saiyans. They were slaves for a tyrant, just as Frieza had been. Vegeta didn't nessesarily want to fight for Zeshin's people. It was the fight that he craved. 

The four were on higher ground than the people they watched, so slowly they edged their way down and around so that they were near the same level as the others. When they were close, but still unspotable they stopped. 

"Zeshin." Goku hissed. "Can you go out there and bring someone back to talk to?" 

"Huh?" Zeshin asked. "Why me?" 

"You'll blend in better than any of the rest of us." Goku replied. 

"Uh, I guess I could try." Zeshin said a bit hesitantly. He was about to leave and go out in the open when Psudo stopped him. "What is it?" 

Psudo started to rip Zeshin's clothes. (^.^ No not as in all the way off. Just rips like his sleeves and the bottom of his pant legs.) After Psudo was content with the rips, he smeared Zeshin's face with dirt, as well as his hands. Zeshin looked at him curiously, but decided to trust him. Then Psudo morphed into a creature with claws. As gentally as he could he scratched Zeshin to give him the appearence of working in a mine. With his work done Psudo morphed back and let Zeshin continue. 

Zeshin crept out of the cave warily. After making sure no one was watching, he slid by a young boy of about 15. "Pssst." Zeshin whispered out of the side of his mouth. 

The boy looked at him. "What do you want?" he asked in a low voice. 

"Keep working." Zeshin advised and set to work along side him. 

"Well?" the boy asked. 

Zeshin cast a wary glance at the guards. "Follow me." he whispered. 

The boy looked at him strangely. Then followed him over to a nook in the wall. "Well?" he asked. "What is it?" 

Zeshin kept his eye on the opening, watching the shadows as they passed. "It's me." he hissed. Once again looking over at the boy. 

The boy peered closer in the dim light. Then his eyes lit up. "Zeshin!?" he cried. 

"Shhhh." Zeshin whispered putting his hand over the boys mouth and his index finger on the other hand to his lips. "You have to be quiet." 

The boy gulped and shook his head. Zeshin removed his hand. Then Zeshin moved his eyes to the entrance. "What's going on here?" he asked not looking back to face the boy this time. 

"Tachi took some of us. About a twelfth of the poulation. Then he destroyed our world in front of our eyes. All that's left is a hollow shell." the boy replied. 

"I know. What's happening here?" Zeshin asked with remarkable patience. 

"Tachi set us to work in the mines. The quarry rock for his buildings. There are towers all over this planet. Each with enough destructive potential to launch a whole army. Once he has enough of these towers I don't know what will happen to us. We might end up as a recuits for his battle." 

"But why would he build his towers out of rock. He doesn't use metal to build them?" Zeshin asked, more to himself. 

"Because," the youth replied, "every single scrap of metal is used for the fighting machines." 

Zeshin's eyes shot wide open. ~They must be building a HUGE army if they need that much material.~ "How do you know all of this?" Zeshin inquired. "Every one knows. Tachi makes no secret of his plans. He's crazy sir. Crazy and power-hungery." 

"Damn, one of the worst combinations." Zeshin whispered under his breath. "What's your name?" Zeshin asked. 

"I don't have one." the boy replied. 

Zeshin turned around sharply and looked at the boy curiously. 

"I was born here." the boy gestured toward the rock around him. "On this planet. They don't care about giving names here. I was taken from my mother when I was really young, so I can't remember if she gave me one or not." the boy looked downwards. "It's a miracle I survived. They kill the weak here." he looked at Zeshin deep in thought. "Have you been gone long?" he asked. 

Zeshin put his hand on hand s on his fore head. "Hai, and a lot longer than it seems." 

The boy cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" he asked. 

"I've been in space so long that it doesn't seem like I've aged." Zeshin replied closing his eyes. "Space travel makes you age slower." "How long have you been gone?" the boy inquired. 

"Nearly 17 years." Zeshin replied. "I left when I was about 20. (I'm guessing here peoples.) I've been aging so slow only about 5 years have passed for me." 

Zeshin's eyes shot open. "How did you know my name?" he asked. 

"Everybody knows your name. They talk about you all the time." the boy replied timidly. 

"Even so." Zeshin replied narrowing his eyes. "If you were born on this planet, you would have never seen me. So how would you know my appearance?" he questioned. 

The boy gulped and backed up against the wall. Zeshin grabbed him around the neck and slamed him into the wall. "Tell me who you really are." Zeshin hissed between clenched teeth. 

"I'm telling the truth!" the boy insisted. 

"Liar, what's your name?" Zeshin asked squeezing his fingers tighter. 

"I really don't have a name." the boy insisted. 

Zeshin's hands came across a seam in the boys neck. "What?" he asked. 

The boy froze. Zeshin tore the skin off the "boy" exposing a hard metalic surface. It was a robot! On his face, which had been covered by the fake layer of skin before, was a clock ticking down. 5, 4, 3, 2... 

Oooooh! Well, I have a confession to make. (Look at all the people who suddenly got interested in this part) I was planning on ending it in the next chapter, but my thoughts kinda took a detour and well, there will be a couple more. In answer to a question, I'm hard on myself because I don't like to brag. I don't like being looked upon as a she-thinks-she's-so-great-but-she's-not person, kinda like Vegeta. Sorry I didn't make my deadline people. I'm soooooooo sorry. I really don't like breaking my word! Something came up yesterday and well, I didn't have much time to work on this. Well at least I was only one day short, not too bad. Please don't hurt me! *cringes* I was just trying to make my writing better. *Sniff* I'm a baaaaaaaad writer. I don't post things soon enough. But I have good news, I have about three or four paragraphs written for the next one already. And finally, all comments welcome. Even if you simply say, talk is cheap, get back to writing. 


	6. Secret Revealed

Warnings: Um...well...um...lets see, they say the word kill (Oh my god! Funimation would have a fit!) Watch out for bits of language, and plot twists can always be expected with me along with any out of characterness. Then of course there is the numerous made up characters... 

Disclaimer: I own nothing as far as Dragon Ball goes. Nothing, got that!!! I don't own the charaters, the show, the studio, the creator, the copyrights, nothing, zip, zilch, nada, zero, NOTHING! 

----------> 

Thanks a lot guys (gals, you get my message, right?) I came home Monday in a fit of rage. (Actually anger or rage would be an understatment, seriously, I thought I was going to turn Super Sayian any moment!) Well, your comments cooled me down. And I decided to write a bunch. 

Do to all your comments, I've decided to try my best not to be so hard on myself. But I swear I will never, ever, be that which I loath ('cept for when I'm being sarcastic or not-at-all-serious, then I'm pretty much mocking that type of behavior.) So thanks once again to you all. 

----------> 

I think I left off just as Zeshin was about to be blown to smitherens (or however you spell it) -> 

Zeshin drove out of the cave and around the side of the opening just as the explosion erupted. 

All the people's eyes turned to look at the cave. Zeshin however managed to slink into the shadows so that he wouldn't be noticed. He crept back to the others. 

"Well?" they all asked. 

Zeshin gasped to regain his breath. "Get ready." he said. 

All of the warriors eyes turned to the scene unfolding. Guards were rushing every where trying to get the people under control. The warriors could clearly hear as the guards screamed, "Tachi will kill us!" 

"Not a very nice dictator." Vegeta sneered refering to Tachi. 

The four sat there watching the scene until there was a flash of light that temporarily blinded them. 

"How the...did you see that?" Vegeta asked pointing to a figure now standing before the guards. "He...that's...Tachi?" he asked amazed. 

It was true, the sinister figure mirrored that which the three had seen earlier in the orb. 

"This is bad. Very bad." Zeshin said eyeing the figure. 

Goku's eyes however snapped to the entrance of the cave where Zeshin had just previously been. "Oh my..." he trailed off, eyes widening to about double their normal size. This can't be happening." 

The others removed their eyes from Tachi to the cave. Out stepped the robot. Zeshin felt sick. "Shit." he hissed. The others looked at Zeshin, they hadn't known him to swear. "That thing, he self destructed." Zeshin managed to stammer. 

"They can't be destroyed." Psudo replied. "At least not by self destructing." The other's looked at him strangly. He shrugged. "I don't know a lot about it. All I know is that they can't be destroyed by themselves. 

Zeshin turned blue. "That guy knows about me though." 

Psudo looked at him warily. "This is not good." he turned his eyes towards the robot heading for Tachi. He gulped. "This is not good at all! He's going to tell Tachi we're here!" Psudo began to panick. 

"Calm down!" Goku whispered restraining the shape changer. 

"Oh my god, kill me, kill me now!" he cried. 

"What?" Zeshin asked. 

Psudo stopped panicking just long enough to tell them the facts. "Once he figures out your still alive, I'm gone for if I go back. Not to mention the fact that you want to kill me anyway! Even if I don't go back to Tachi, which is living hell, and you miraculously let me live, he'll hunt me down! He'll kill me as painfully as possible." 

Vegeta powered up. "Happy to be of service." he said darkly. He cast a glance at Zeshin. "Your next." he mouthed. Zeshin guessed he still didn't trust him. 

Before he could attack though, Goku was between the two. "Listen Vegeta." he hissed. "You can't kill him here or now. If you fire an energy blast, they're bound to notice, don't you think?" 

"Shut up Kakarot." Vegeta replied. 

"I think the stress of this is getting to us all." Zeshin said shaking his head. 

"What stress?" Psudo asked trembling, "You have no stress compared to me. You are relaxed compared to me!" he yelped. 

Vegeta took a deep breath in and powered down. "Fine." he said menacingly, "But next time your dead." he whispered pointing over Goku's shoulder at Psudo. 

"ZESHIN!" the four snapped their heads around hearts beating about fifty times faster then normal. 

"Oh no." Psudo moaned cringing in fear. "Tachi's going to get us all." 

"Quite thinking so negitavly." Goku reprimanded grabbing his arm and pulling Psudo along as the others ran. 

"ZESHIN! I SWEAR I'LL FIND YOU!" Tachi's voice echoed throughout the desert like plain. 

The four stopped dead in their tracks as an orb appeared before them. 

"Oh, no, how did he find us so fast!?" Goku asked shocked. 

The same blinding flash appeared and by the time the four could see again Tachi stood looking down on them. He was huge. Taller than any of the warriors. He sneered evily. "Planning to start a revolt?" he asked eyeing Zeshin. 

Vegeta powered up. (I guess being dwarfed by ever one made him loose it.) "I don't care how tall or powerful this guy is, but he's getting his pride torn to shreds!" Vegeta screamed. 

Goku managed to hold him back. "Vegeta, I know you want to fight him, but we can't until we see how powerful he is." Goku hissed. 

"I DON'T CARE!" Vegeta screamed. Goku instantly let go of him. Vegeta got down into fighting position. He sneered at his opponent. "This is what I've been waiting for." Goku could hear the blood thirsty voice belonging to Vegeta say. 

"Don't get too cocky, you'd be suprised at what I can do." Tachi replied. 

"I don't care!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lunges. 

Tachi just stood there waiting for Vegeta to make the first move. When Vegeta saw this he fired up an energy blast. He threw it at Tachi as fast as he could hoping that Tachi wouldn't be able to dodge. As the blast moved closer, Vegeta was shocked. Tachi hadn't moved at all. As the ki blast hit there was a large smoke cloud. When it had cleared Tachi stood unharmed. 

"Ouch." Tachi taunted. 

Vegeta narrowed his eyes trying to figure out what had happened. ~That blast should have blown him to bits!~ he thought to himself. 

Tachi used this opportunity to strike. He simply fired an energy ball at Vegeta and he was down. 

"Oh no." Goku whispered. He could tell Vegeta was still alive, but barely. "He's got to be strong!" Goku squeaked. 

Next Tachi moved in on Psudo. He charged up a similar energy ball and threw it at the helpless creature before it could defend itself. Once again Tachi left him alive. 

Goku took a deep breath as Tachi approached him. ~This isn't going to be easy.~ Goku thought inside his mind. 

As with Psudo, Tachi didn't waste any time waiting for Goku to attack. Goku saw this an seized the chance to attack. He was quicker than Vegeta and firmly connected a kick with the other's jaw. As he did this he felt how weak Tachi physically was. This delayed Goku's next attack, and once again he fired a ki blast which it Goku. 

Goku felt like his flesh was burning. He had a hard time breathing. He moaned in agony. That wasn't an ordinary ki blast Goku realized. It was too late though. He slipped into unconciousness like the others. 

"Well, well." Tachi smiled. "Zeshin, it's been a while." 

"I guess it has been." Zeshin replied returning a cold, blank stare. Not letting any of his emotions get through. 

Tachi grabbed Zeshin and took him back in the direction of the mines. Zeshin struggled for a bit, but he found Tachi too strong. 

"What are you going to do with me?" he asked coldly. 

"I'm going to kill you in front of your people. To prove that your race is beyond hope. Their little hero, the one they admire so much will die by my hands before their eyes!" Tachi laughed as an evil smile spread over his face. 

At the spaceship--> 

"Hey Goten!" Trunks shook his friends arm. "Wake up!" 

Goten's eyes opened after a moment. At first he forgot where he was and began to struggle. Then he remembered what had happened. "What's going on?" he asked. 

"Well," Trunks considered his answer, "Our dad's and Zeshin and Gohan went out to find that evil scientist, you and Chiko, who is still under, were here recovering, and Gohan lost it." 

"Thanks." Goten said warily trying not to take too much in at once. "Any idea of what's going on right now?" Goten asked. 

Trunks looked out a small window, "Well." he said, "Three guys just got out of these little cars. And they're coming towards the ship." 

"Oh!" Goten said jumping up. 

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Trunks asked with a miscivious grin. Goten shook his head. Within minutes they had captured two of the "cars". 

They focused on finding their father's ki, but they couldn't find it. It was too low. Trunks was trying to figure out what had happened, he could still feel Zeshin's ki, but it was moving rapidly towards a group of smaller ki. 

"Hey Goten, go back and get your brother." Trunks yelled trying to be heard above the roar of the wind whipping around the streamlined cars. 

"Why?" asked Goten. 

"Cause if our dad's are in trouble, then we'll need all the help we can get." Trunks explained. 

"Okay." Goten answered turning around. 

Trunks followed the direction of Zeshin's ki. ~I wonder what's happening.~ he thought. Before he could reach Zeshin though he came across Goku, Psudo, and Vegeta. 

"Goku?" he asked shaking Goku's arm. 

Goku opened his eyes warily and looked back at Trunks. His gaze drifted to the siloutte of a dark tower. Trunks changed his view to match Goku's. He was about to ask what it was, but as he opened his mouth Goten came racing up with Gohan, he'd ditched the car. 

"We got back as soon as possible." Goten explained. 

Goku pointed to the tower. "You've got to destroy them." he said weakly and collapsed. "Huh?" the three sayians looked at each other. 

"I'm going after Zeshin." Gohan told the others setting off in his direction, "You two can unleash your destructive abilitys by yourself." Gohan said moving away. 

"ALL RIGHT!" the two teens laughed and flew off towards the tower. 

"Probably safer fighting anyway." Gohan mumbled and flew as fast as he could to catch up with Zeshin. He started to walk off towards Zeshin's ki, but Goku stopped him. 

"Gohan." he said. "Watch out for his ki attacks, that's what's so deadly about him. His physical body is a joke, you'd be suprised how weak he is." 

Gohan took a mental note on his father's advise and set off to fight the enemy. 

At the tower--> 

"Arn't these planes cool?" Trunks asked, more to himself though than to Goten. 

"C'mon," Goten complained, "we're supposed to be destroying it, not admiring the planes!" he finished the sentence rather annoyed. 

"Yeah, but what's the fun of JUST destroying it?" Trunks countered. 

"I guess your right." Goten admitted. 

"Haha!" Trunks yelled enthusiasically, "This is cool!" he flipped a couple of switches randomly, and amazingly the plane started. "C'mon! Get in the back!" Trunks yelled pointing to the seat behind himself. 

Goten climbed into the back seat a bit reluctantly, "So tell me," he asked, "Have you ever flown a plane before?" 

"No." Trunks responded. 

Goten thought for a moment then said a little too calmly, "We're gonna die." 

Sorry about the wait. (This is a regular apology in my fics. *sigh*) Well, I was gonna try to end the story in one giant chapter, but, I decided to be kind and not leave you all hanging in suspense for another week. I got a couple of excuses though! I've had tons of homework, and weirdly enough came down with a really severe cold, not to worry though, I'm over it, and I didn't die. Quick little poll, how many of you think I'm going to kill Chiko? And as I always end this section, any and all comments are welcome, you can submit all thoughts to the nice lil review box below and tell me how you feel about this story. 


	7. The Final Chapter

Warnings: I know what your thinking, you thinking, "Ah, she must have taken nearly a month on it to perfect it. There must be a detailed fighting scene, many humourus parts with Trunks and Goten!" right? Wrong. I mean, I didn't even write the part where Gohan and Tachi battled, just the beginning and end. Hmm, I wrote this in parts, so watch out for any swearing, or dark parts, though I doubt there's much, if any. Watch out for the part where Gohan first confronts Tachi. 

Disclaimer: Like always, no, I don't own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters, neither do I make money off of them. I just write about them. Oh, yeah and I asked permission to use Anija's name. So I sure hope everything is covered. 

----------> 

No more multiple part storys for me thank you. Well maybe a few, but they can't have more then three chapters. (That's the number I originally imagined for this (Or somewhere near that number.) And now on to my sensless, worthless apology: Nope, I'm not dead...yet. *cringes like always* I admit it, I'm not the most frequent poster, but hey, you forgive me right? *narrowly dodges cyber fruit* Hey, it's not like I've had a lot of time on my hands (what's it been, three weeks?), plus I got sick again *grumbles* and the ridiculously large ammount of homework my teacher's have been giving me doesn't help much... *almost gets clobbered with a chair* ~Hmmm, I thought those were bolted down.~ But hey, I posted, right? *ducks flying purple cow and looks out at cyber audiance, there's a suspicious smile on Anija's face* Okay, I get the point *glares, then starts the story*. 

----------> 

Well where did I leave off, oh yes, Goten was just commenting on how Trunks and himself we're going to die... 

"Aw, c'mon have a little faith." Trunks said as he flew the plane straight towards a wall. "Ahhhhh!" Goten screamed pulling his feet up towards his head. In the process hitting a few buttons in front of himself. What appeared to be a lazer shot out from under the plane. Instantly the wall was disinigrated and the two boys found themselves flying outside the tower. 

"Haha! Cool! See I told you there was nothing to worry about." Trunks laughed. 

"Nothing to worry about????" Goten asked in a mix of shock and rage. "If it weren't for me, we'd be ooz on the wall back there!" 

"Ah, shut up and leave the flying to me ya scardy cat." Trunks laughed and took off as fast as he could. Unfortunatly as fast as he could was too fast for Goten, who barely resisted losing his lunch. 

Gohan flew as fast as he possibly could towards Zeshin's ki. If he was too late...Gohan didn't want to think about that at that moment. Instead he focused on the two ki's. As the two stopped and Gohan got closer he could sense what his dad ment about Tachi. ~There's something wrong with that guy.~ he thought, ~both pysically and mentally.~ 

Goku groaned as he managed to push himself up off the ground. "There's something weird about that guy." he muttered. He looked at his friends. 

Tachi laughed pshcotically. "You know nothing of my past, do you?" he asked Zeshin to a summit over looking the mines. 

"I know you were in service of Freeza." Zeshin sneered. 

"Yes, but I tired over that stupid fool. Being his subordinate was rather a waste of time." Tachi grimaced at the thought of Freeza. 

"But it was your fleet, your men, who attacked our home world." Zeshin protested. 

"Yes." Tachi said rather distantly, as if caught up in his own thoughts. 

"Then why do you still persecute us if you no longer follow freeza?" Zeshin demanded. 

"Because your race is scum. Sub-species, not worthy of living." Tachi spat out. 

"Racist." 

Tachi whirled around at the voice and came face to face with Gohan. "Why." he smiled cruelly, "If it isn't the little half-breed." 

"You know, there's people on earth like you." Gohan narrowed his eyes, glaring at his enemy. 

"They must have been very proud of Themselves." Tachi sneered. 

"They might, but they're sick and currupt." Gohan said through gritted teeth. He felt sick in his stomach, that this person could be proud of killing another living being. 

Tachi preformed some mysterious move on Zeshin which immediatly made him black out. Then he threw Zeshin down on the ground. 

"Did you come for some reason other than to talk?" Tachi asked. 

"Yeah, I came here to kill you." Gohan said. 

"Heha!" Goten laughed firing another blast at the building. "I think I'm getting the hang of this!" He laughed again. Then he pressed the button again, this time though, the whole tower came crumbling down. 

"Five down, ten to go!" Trunks announced. 

"Um...Trunks?" Goten managed to sqeek. 

"What?" 

"There's several..." Goten was interuppted by several long laser beams. "ENEMY AIRCRAFT!" 

"Oh no!" Trunks yelled as the plane was hit. "This is not good." He was right, the plane was spiraling downward at a rapid pace. "We're gonna die, we're gonna die." 

"Shut up and jump!" Goten yelled. Trunks looked back at him in shock. "Well?" Goten asked quirking an eyebrow, "You can fly right?" 

"Of course I can fly..." Trunks was interuppted by Goten. 

"Then like I said, shut up and jump." he got the same expression. 

"PRESS THE EJECT BUTTON!" Goten screamed in panic and fustration as the ground got closer and closer. 

"Well why didn't you say so sooner?" Trunks asked pressing the small blue button. 

"I was trying to." Goten replied as the two we're catapulted out of the cockpit. 

"Well then, I suppose your looking for a fight." Tachi cockily asked. 

"I don't think you'll be much of a challange." Gohan replied. 

"Don't be so confident." Tachi snorted in annoyance. 

"Fine." Gohan retorted. 

Gohan lept forward toward the alien. As he was about to land a well placed kick to Tachi's jaw though he sensed an abnormal ki blast gathering. Almost instictivly he did a mid air flip (is that possible) as in, he was suddenly flying in the air getting all the time closer, when he forced himself to flip, mid kick, up and out of the way of the blast (I'll just have to draw a picture, I can't explain it). The shot barely missed his shoulder. 

"That must have been the shot dad was telling me about." Gohan muttered, he realized it was going to be a harder fight than he had imagined. 

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR SUCH A TERRIBLE FLIER!" Goten screamed into his companion's ear. 

"Shesh okay." Trunks complained, "You've only been yelling at me the last hundred miles." he tried to rub his red ear, but realized his only functioning arm was busy rubbing his hurt arm. 

"Ha." Goten replied cynically, "I won't stop yelling at you till we pass the thousand mark." 

"You could be nicer." Trunks said pouting. 

"You expect me to be nice when you almost got us KILLED!?" Goten screetched into Trunks' already sore ear. Goten eyed him curiously, "Just how did you know that blue button was the eject?" 

"Lucky guess?" Trunks shrugged. 

"I don't believe you!" Goten looked like steam was about to come spurting out of his ears. 

Gohan stood over Tachi gleaming with pride. He saw the defeated look in his enemy's eyes. He was certian of his triump. 

"Please, don't kill me!" Tachi begged. 

"Coward." Gohan whispered. 

"Please!" Tachi pleaded. 

"You would destroy entire races for your own plesure. Even Frieza had a purpose for taking over planets. You would control minds and bodys, and kill helpless little children. I can't let you live." Gohan whispered. Then he quoted his father, "How many have begged for thy're lives at your feet?" 

With that Goten threw a Masenko and finished the evil alien. As he was about to turn and walk away he felt a hand on his shoulder. From behind him he heard his dad's familiar voice. 

"As much as I'm opposed to all the killing. You did the right thing." 

Gohan turned to find Goku right behind him with Vegeta roughly carrying Psudo and Zeshin over his shoulder. He sighed. "Yeah." suddenly he perked up. "Oh my gosh!" he looked at the others nervously. "Trunks and Goten!" 

"Where are those brats anyway?" Vegeta asked. 

After a while the four found the two teens. There were sitting back to back on a sandy plain with their arms folded across their chests. 

Gohan slapped himself in the forehead knowing what was ahead. 

"Would you two get up and haul your sorry butts to the spaceship!" Vegeta demanded. 

"Tell Rambo here to apologize." Goten replied stubbornly. 

"Tell Mr. Know-it-all to apologize first." Trunks countered. 

Exactly 72 insults later the two boys were dragged by their respective parent back to the space ship. That left Gohan with Zeshin and Psudo. It was revealed that the two teens had managed to knock down each of the towers. As the crew borded the ship and began to walk out into the crowded hallway. Most of them went to the cockpit, while Goku and Vegeta went to the eating room. Gohan, however went to the sleeping compartment. 

Gohan's heart nearly stopped as he saw the still form faced away from him. She wasn't moving. He went over to the side of her bed. 

Chiko opened one eye sleepily. Gohan checked her tempurature, it wasn't burning up any more. He checked all her vital signs, but she seemed perfectly normal. 

"Zeshin!" he yelled forgetting that he was still unconcious. He appeared in the doorway within a few minutes rubbing his head. 

"Yes?" 

"I'm not sure, but I think she's better." Gohan replied. 

Zeshin came over to the side of the bed and checked on the young girl. "I don't believe it." he whispered. 

"Zeshin!" she cried wraping her arms around him. 

"Yeah." he replied. "She's not going to die after all." 

The spaceship travled back to earth where the Zeshin dropped the Sayians off. 

"So what are you going to do now?" Goku asked before getting off the ship. 

"Not sure, I'm pretty certian that all my family was destroyed." he said. 

Goku looked down at Chiko hugging Zeshin's leg. He smiled, "I wouldn't say all." 

Zeshin gazed down at the little girl attached to his leg. Then he reached down and scooped her up into his left arm. "She's a lot like me, lost every one." 

Psudo appeared behind Zeshin. "What are your plans for the future?" 

"I think I'll retire." Zeshin laughed. 

"Naw," Goku said, "heros can't retire." 

Goku looked past him at Psudo, "And you?" he asked. 

"No idea what so ever. Maybe I'll stay with his race." he pointed to Zeshin and shrugged. 

"Well, I wish you all luck." Goku said and disappered. 

"I thought our race was done for, that there was no possible way of saving it." Zeshin mumbled to himself. "Those men proved me wrong, we certianly weren't beyond hope." 

And now...you know where the name came from. Well? Did you actually think I was gonna kill Chiko? Huh? ~Why not? You've done stuff like that before~ Shaddup alter ego I didn't ask for your opinion. ~Kay, someone even more annoying is coming.~ Who? 

Vegeta: Me! 

Me: *groan* Oh no. Don't even tell me how you became yourself again. Let me guess, a magic fairy just happened to stumble into you and turn you back? 

Vegeta: *blink* How'd you know? 

Goku: Why'd ya end it that way? 

Vegeta: That reminds me? Does that blood transfusion mean there's another part Sayian roaming the universe? 

Trunks: I didn't know I could fly planes. 

Me: Go away every single one of you. 

Sayians: But... 

Me: Leave. 

Vegeta: Why couldn't I kill the bad guy? 

Me: NOW! 

Okay, well, now that there's some peace and quiet, I'd like to say something, the next fic I'm posting is going to be a comedy (scary isn't it?) named Befuddling Words. (Take a wild guess on what it's about.) 


End file.
